


let it wash over your bones

by kotakara



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotakara/pseuds/kotakara
Summary: one in which Hope wakes up to a beautiful morning beside a certain dark haired dork who learns a little lesson about who's on top.





	let it wash over your bones

Light streamed in through the windows and fell on Hope’s face. She lifts her hands to cover her eyes refusing to be awoken by the sun because for once, she gets to sleep in on a weekend. She doesn’t really get the luxury of sleeping in all the time, what with all the crime-fighting and teaming-up-with-the-Avengers that she’s been doing.

She, along with the rest of the Avengers, had just come back from chasing leads country to country where they eventually managed to bring down the kingpin of one of the deadliest group of terrorists in Europe. Cap, as Scott fondly calls him, then told them that they did well and sent them on their way saying that they deserve a break and will be in touch once again if their help is required.

Hope was already itching to exact vengeance on whoever or whatever it is that ruined her morning but upon opening her eyes, she is greeted by the sight of Scott Lang’s face inches away from hers. Her annoyance dissipated. Said boy is sleeping peacefully and blissfully unaware that his arms, which was wrapped around his girlfriend, woke her up.

Hope continued to lie there, taking in every inch of her boyfriend’s features. The heaving of his chest as he breathes in. How his eyelashes flutter and his nose wrinkles every time the sun shone directly onto his face. And how a contented sigh escapes his lips as Hope runs her fingers through his dark locks. She realises that this was another thing that she does not get very often. A moment with Scott where she could just quietly enjoy his presence. Half the time, they’re not even sleeping in their own beds. Always in hotel rooms in a different city, whichever part of the world their missions take them to. The other half of the time, they will often be woken up by Cassie's arrival as she gets dropped off to spend another weekend with them.

Hope’s face splits into a grin after being reminded of that cheery little girl and how she’s so energetic even in the early hours of the morning. She probably got that early riser gene from her mom because looking at how Scott is deeply snoring at - Hope looks at the clock - 10am in the morning, it couldn’t possibly have come from him. Hope never thought that she would think this, but she misses that little girl’s laugh being first thing she hears in the morning.

Cassie’s away this weekend. Maggie and Jim decided to take her on a road trip to Disney World. Hope suspects that Maggie set the trip on this day to give Hope and Scott a break, knowing that they will be back all exhausted from having saved the world once again. She files into her mental checklist to thank Maggie for this thoughtful gesture and maybe offer to return the favor to give Maggie and Jim some time off too.

“Take a picture, it lasts longer.”

A deep voice breaks Hope’s train of thought. She shifts her focus back to Scott and is greeted by his deep brown eyes, all crinkled in a grin. Hope rolls her eyes as she muses to herself, _come on Scott, that was such an overused line_. She laughs anyway and playfully punches his arm. Okay, maybe it was half playful and half meant to actually get back at him for waking her up so early. He rubbed the spot where she had punched and acted as if it hurt.

“You would think that for someone who defeated an opponent aptly named Ghost, you would be less of a baby but no.” Hope teases.

Scott huffs indignantly in response and threw a pillow at her face which she swiftly avoided. It occurs to him, albeit belatedly, that he had made an unwise decision. Because here’s the thing about dating a girl who is trained in martial arts, it’s possible that she might be stronger than you. And it is possible that she can put you in a head lock if you throw a pillow at her. Which is exactly what Hope did. And she held him there until Scott started to beg.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Let me go. I promise I won’t do it again.”

“You’re gonna have to promise to cook breakfast too.”

Hope can see Scott’s brain going to work as he started weighing his options. And well, nobody has ever said that Scott is one to make the wisest decision. So she watches as he proceeded to try to untangle himself from his girlfriend’s grip. But as both of them had suspected, she might actually be stronger than him because she wouldn’t budge at all. The challenge in Scott’s eyes is unfazed though. Using one of his hands, he grabs Hope’s arms. With the other hand under her face cradling it away, he manages to loop himself out of her lock.

Hope smiles to herself. She remembers teaching this exact maneuver to him during one of their training sessions in the early days. She had hoped to equip him with self-defense moves to help him go up against Darren. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine he would be using it against her. 

She felt herself being pinned down under Scott’s weight. She looks up at him and sees a boyish grin on his face.

“I win.”

But Hope still has one move in her arsenal. It’s her trump card which never fails to bring her victory.

She reaches her hands out to cup his face. And then, she leans forward and kisses him. Scott stiffens momentarily from this surprise attack but he drops his guard easily as he deepens the kiss. Hope allows herself to enjoy this moment. She melts into his arms and brushes his hair with her fingers. She can feel her heart rate increasing and her mind being thrown into a frenzy. God, she could kiss this man forever.

Before she completely loses all rationality, she reminds herself that she had a bet to win. Breaking the kiss, her hands find their way to his shoulders. She then flips a dazed Scott onto the bed and pins him down.

“No, I win. And I want blueberry pancakes.”

“That is so unfair.”

Hope releases Scott from her grip as she laughs. She can feel him getting stronger after every battle but Hope knows exactly what his biggest weakness is. He’s completely powerless against her spell and she loves it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's the very first fanfic I wrote so any feedback to help me improve would be great. It would mean so much!


End file.
